


Bruised Heart

by Iske



Series: Demon AU One Shots [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ((the death also happens off-screen - it’s implied)), Angst, Fluff, Gen, Twi is there through a memory, Warriors IS in the fic btw he just doesn’t give his name, someone dies but it isn’t anyone tagged :(, twi and leg are reasons for angst oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iske/pseuds/Iske
Summary: “How much longer you gonna sleep like this, huh? Another 88 years? You really that tired?”Not a peep.(You do not have permission to repost this work to any other platform.)
Relationships: Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: Demon AU One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742443
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Bruised Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda nor the Linked Universe AU. The former belongs to Nintendo and the latter to Jojo.

A fog, dark and red, lifted from his mind. Eyes widening as the damage took hold, the blood on Champion’s clothes, the misery painted with an angry brush on his face. Twilight fumbled, reaching out to reconnect, to apologise, to cover those injuries with his hands, apply pressure,  _ anything, _but-

Blue eyes had him frozen - brilliant and blazing with betrayal. Champion took his moment of weakness and seized it. Notching three more arrows, he tugged his arm back in a move Twilight knew well - a move he’d helped him perfect, hours spent in a secluded clearing through sun and rain, laughter and frustration.

_ “Cha-” _

Thudding into his body with divine fury, he was flung back, slamming into wood. Unforgiving and unrelenting, the arrows pushed further through him, pinning him to the bark.

He howled. He screamed. 

For the pain. For the holes in his flesh, for the hole in his heart.

He watched, scrabbling at the wood with darkening vision as Champion fell to his knees. Light leaving his eyes, the last thing he saw was Champion watching him, anger leaving him and grief taking hold, shuddering and spitting up blood.

The last thing he saw was his handiwork, his rage, _his fault-_

Green-blue eyes slid shut, and despite the desperation that ran deep in his bones - lightning through dark clouds - Twilight fell asleep.

* * *

Legend hopped over the last bush marking the edge of the clearing below and came to a stop, breathless with familiar grief as he eyed the vines twisting around his younger brother’s lifeless body. Forever held in a state of torment and silence.

“Hey Twilight.”

The words whispered through the still air, pierced by sunbeams and ignored by brown wolf ears. Legend sighed and carved a path down the small hill into the tragic grove. Where blood had been shed, nature had persevered - blooming in spite of the tears, rising and wrapping Twilight in a gentle embrace, protecting him from the elements as he slumbered.

He didn’t stir as Legend approached. No ear twitched when Legend clambered up knotted roots to stand at eye to closed eye. No slitted pupil glared back at the Blood Rabbit as he began to inspect the state of the half-demon. Nothing.

“How much longer you gonna sleep like this, huh? Another 88 years? You really that tired?”

Not a peep.

Running his clawed hands over his face, Legend huffed out a breath of frustration. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” He grumbled, sharp nails reaching out in a delicate point to press against Twilight’s cold forehead. Swirls of purple, pink and sea green surged through his head, the memory of a salty breeze assaulting his nose, a perfect dream-

Heavy humming grew closer, interrupting his ritual and forcing him to lurch his head back. Shooting past his face, barely a hair’s breadth from his nose, Legend only just managed to register the sheer size of the offending projectile before it slammed into a particularly tall root beside him. 

Blinking with wide, stupefied eyes, Legend slowly turned his head to examine the object.

A... _ boomerang? _

“Hold it right there.”

Blue cloth wrapped around the boomerang, pulled taught from where it trailed away and back to its owner. Legend followed the fabric, pale blue eyes slowly narrowing with annoyance the closer his gaze got.

A wing and a crescent moon. A familiar emblem on a familiar, sleek black uniform.

“You’ve got to be shitting me.”

Deep blue eyes glared back at him as the tiny human - _the_ _ demon hunter  _ \- maintained his stance, short limbs tensing in anticipation.

“Step back from the tree. Now.” The hunter squeaked.

_ Squeaked. _

“How old are you?” Legend smirked in disbelief.

“A-Age doesn’t mean a thing! I can still fight!”

“No, yeah, I know that, but still. How old?” 

The kid - _a damned_ _ kid _ \- let his stance slip as he stammered.

“E-eleven.”

_ “ELEVEN?!”  _ Legend shrieked, amusement quickly covering for his horrified disgust.

“Shut up! I can still rip your head off!”

As if to prove this, the kid pulled back on the blue cloth tying him to his weapon, swiftly wrenching it free from the root he had buried it in and easily summoning it back to his side.

Grin as sharp as a knife, Legend descended from the root, towering over the young hunter in a few short steps.

“Do you even know whose head you’ll die trying to collect?” He hummed - hoping the hint would be taken, that a back would turn without the need for theatrics-

“A demon’s.” The kid spat back.

Smile stretching, unnatural and almost splitting his face in half, Legend called out to the ancient corruption under his skin, instinctively relishing in the returned crackle of power that answered him. He could feel the beginnings of the shift, the jaw tensing and teeth accumulating, bones striking against each other as they started to stretch with hungry sighs, pink strands of hair fraying and spreading like fur-

_ Ah. _

Deep blue eyes continued to glare back at him, despite the fear running rampant within.

**_ (Teary brown eyes, defying all expectation as he rushes to his side, heart so full of love and trust) _ **

_ This is one of the ones that would rather die fighting. _

  
_**(This is one of the ones that would rather die** **kind)**_

Legend quickly rejected the power flowing through his blood and bones, feeling his muscles relax and return to their usual lithe form. With a bad taste in his mouth, he spun on his heel and made a beeline for the edge of the clearing.

“H-Hey! Wait!”

He could hear the child -  _ a child  _ \- scramble behind him, boomerang thudding uselessly against the grass.

“Save it, I’m not interested. Go home.”

Mood officially soured, Legend built the necessary pressure up in his legs, releasing it and springing up high into the air, out of reach and quickly vanishing out of sight.

“Sorry Twilight,” he mumbled through the grinding of his teeth, “some other time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d sprinkle in some info on Twi’s final moments before he goes comatose while also throwing in some more Legend screen time and his first run in with demon hunter Warriors!!
> 
> Extras:
> 
> \- Champion is basically this AU’s equivalent of pre-Calamity BOTW Link (so Wild is this guys reincarnation in this AU)  
> \- Warriors is 11 which makes Hyrule (in prev one shot) 4  
> \- Warriors and Champion are both humans, Legend is a pureblood Demon and Twi is a half-demon (Time and Malon’s son)
> 
> If you have any questions (or notice any errors) please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
